fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure War of Roses
Pretty Cure War of Roses '( プリティキュアバラ戦争) is a Pretty Cure series created and directed Haruna, while being produced by Toei Animation. The series' motifs are roses, life and death, and a hint of civil war. The sub-themes are life and death. Story *List of Pretty Cure War of Rose Episodes '' Long ago, there was a noble warrior known as Cure Elegance. She protected to kingdom of Rosen, which was under attack by the neighbouring kingdom, Shwarze Rose. The ruler of said kingdom, Queen Thorn wanted possession of the kingdom's sacred talismans: the White Rose Sword, Blue Rose Bow, Golden Rose Hammer, Carnelian Rose Gauntlets and Silver Rose Kunai. If said talismans are together with her sacred weapon, the Black Rose Katana, they are capable of creating the destruction of the entire universe. Primavera and Gris; two fairies from Rosen, used their powers to send down the sacred talismans and hide them on earth where Queen Thorn couldn't look. Cure Elegance eventually escaped the war and fled down to the planet earth in order to meet the fairies, but what attacked by one of Queen Thorn, and after a large a fierce battle won, but unfortunately lost her memories in the process, leaving her an empty shell. So now, two small fairies must find the legendary warriors and restore the memories of a warrior without any memories of her former self. Characters *Yamaoka Hilary / Cure Purity''' "White roses spreading through the glorious fields! Cure Purity!" : Hilary is a sheepish and introverted 14 year-old in her second year of middle school. During a majority of her young life, she has been hospitalized due to her weak body and weak immune system, reason behind her sudden colds and flu diagnosises during colder months. Although when in the hospital, she would be visited in and out by her best friend of five years, Koriike Otome, who would always bring her a big basket of white roses. But when at school or in public, she would have a hard time making new friends, and would simply hide behind her glasses or usually be the big coward she is and never end up doing it. As Cure Purity, her theme colors are white and light pink, and her powers relate to light. *'Kōriike Otome / Cure Emotion' "Blue roses swaying aside the rapid waves! Cure Emotion!" : Otome is a calm and ladylike 14 year-old who is captain of the Chibara Middle School Swim Team. She is also Hilary's childhood friend, who cares for her very much, almost like a sister, especially when she was in the hospital where she would constantly visit her to make sure she is alright and bring her a basket of white roses as gifts, as they are her favorite flower. Otome, being a proper lady is very polite and knows what the polite thing to do is in every situation, but she does have a fierce bossy/leader streak and will put someone down if they upset her in that state. As Cure Emotion, her theme colors are blue and light pink, and her powers relate to both water and ice. *'Momoki Tomo / Cure Canary' "Gold roses decorating the simple earth! Cure Canary!" : Despite her name, Tomo isn't the best when it comes to socializing, which isn't new as she has had the same problem since she was a child. So in order to escape such matters, she would go into her room/go home and play video games to get rid of the stress, but overtime this way of escaping conversation turned into a hobby, and before long a part of her life. Tomo a 14 year-old and in her second year of middle school. Tomo mainly plays RPG and shooting games, and even though being open to others, thinks splatoon is pointless. As Cure Canary, her theme colors are yellow and gold, and her powers relate to thunder and electricity. *'Tachibana Bunko / Cure Vermillion' "Orange roses budding alongside the great flames! Cure Vermillion! : Bunko is a loud classmate of Hilary's class. She is 14 years old and in her second year of middle at Chibara Middle School. She has a bad yet very known habit of getting into trouble, despite not even doing anything wrong or bad at first. This problem has been happening to her every since she was in kindergarten, which eventually earned her the nickname, "Bumbling Bunko". Whenever said nickname is said, causes her to instantly turn bright red. Bunko is also captain of the Chibara Middle School rugby, soccor and softball teams. As Cure Vermillion, her theme colors are orange and red, and her powers relate to fire and heat. *'Cure Elegance ' "Silver roses granting rest to troubled souls! Cure Elegance!" : A Pretty Cure shrouded with mystery, with the only known facts being that she is from Rosen and that she currently suffers from amnesia. Her theme colors are silver, lavender and white. While in her memory-less state, she takes the form of 17 year-old shigh school, transfer student Ginmura Ringoki. Fairies Antagonists Queen Thorn Main antagonist of the series, ruler of Shwarze Rose and weilder of the Black Rose Katana. Black Rose Trio Vinny : Vite is the first general to fight the Cures. He is quite intelligent, often studying for hours to find the Cures' weaknesses in order to overpower them. His weapons of choice are many daggers which he can use to pin, trap or constrict others. Poisonette : Second general who much like Queen Thorn, enjoys the misery of others and actually acts like her right hand woman, rather than her minion. Her weapon of choice is a parosol, which has the ability to transform into a variety of other weapons, all weapons are from Japanese Mythology. *Katana *War Fan *Japanese Spear *Kunai Snap Third and last general to fight the Cures. He is a lot younger than the others, appearing as a small child. His weapon of choice is a spear that has the ablity to shoot massive balls or beams of fire. With it, he is also able to create fire copies of himself. Items Settings *'Shiirobara '(四色バラ) Main setting of the series. *'Rosen '(ローゼン) Kingdom where Cure Elegance, Rosa and Feuille come from. Within the palace of Rosen, lies not only the White Rose Sword, but also the additional sacred talisments. *'Schwarze Rose '(シュワルツローズ) The kingdom ruled by Queen Thorn. Within her palace, is the Black Rose Katana. *'Chibara Middle School '(千バラ中学校 Chūgakkō) School the Cures attend. Movies Gallery Trivia Category:Rose Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Roses Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Shadows Themed Series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist